Subtle invitation
by dreamlover1992
Summary: A Cooper and Charlotte story, takes place after 3.12. Archer is coming back to town!
1. Chapter 1

**Subtle invitation**

This story takes place after 3.12. This is my first fan fiction but hopefully you enjoy. It's mainly Charlotte and Cooper but there will be more characters involved. Sorry for the grammar.

Addison was sitting behind her desk, doing some paperwork. She heard a knock on her door and when she looked up she saw it was her brother Archer.

"Hey sis" Archer said as he walked towards Addison and gave her a hug. "Guess who's back in town?"

"What you're doing here Archer?" Addison asked.

"I'm giving a reading in St. Ambrose tomorrow evening."

"Oh great for you Arch, do you have a place to stay?"

"Don't worry Addie, I'll be fine" He said as he walked out of her office.

"Are we going to do something, before you leave town?"

"We will Addie, I promise!" but he was already at the elevators.

"Dr. Walker can you bring this to the labs, please?" Charlotte told. Charlotte had been busy with her new apartment. It was near the beach, and surprisingly she loved it. She almost went every free day to the beach. And also she quit her job at Oceanside Wellness just to be away from Cooper and his childish behavior. While Charlotte was working behind her desk in St. Ambrose, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" She said while she turned her head to her computer.

"Good afternoon" Archer said in a cheery voice.

Charlotte was surprised, she expected some doctor but not Archer. Why was he in L.A again?

"How did I deserve you're visit?" clearly not happy that it was Archer.

"Oh come on don't act like that, it was good wasn't it?" Archer said as he took a seat.

"So you came for a booty call or what?"

"You know Charlotte, where not so different, you and I. We mostly have sexual relationships because a relationship brings too much drama."

Charlotte was surprised but still didn't know how he came up with this? Was he trying to seduce her or what?

"I'm just a few days in town so I don't wanna get bored."

"Uh mmm" Charlotte thought that this was getting interesting.

"But this time we'll do it with more class."

"More class?" What the heck was** HE** talking about?

"Like a dinner, at 8pm and oh yeah not in anyone's office." Archer remembered the last time.

"Sounds good to me." Charlotte needed some distraction from the drama with Cooper.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight, just text me your address, because I got to go."

"Alright then, big boy." Charlotte was already getting in the mood.

Archer had a big smile on his cocky face, he definitely wouldn't get bored these few days in L.A.

Archer went back to Oceanside wellness to visit Addie again.

Cooper and Pete saw Archer walking into Addison's office. Both were looking surprised to each other. What was Archer doing here? Cooper intermediately thought about that Charlotte cheated on him with Archer. And know Archer was back in town.

"Hey sis, would you like some lunch?"

"Hey Archie, lunch sounds great." Addison was glad that Archer wanted to spend some time with her, it had been too long since the last time Archer had been in town.

They were sitting at Mecalla's bar. Addison never heard of the place but the food was damn good. She couldn't believe she never went before to this place.

"So what you're up to Archer?" She saw from the look of his face that he had something on his mind.

"Alright sis, but please don't get mad it me."

"Okay I won't get mad." Addison was getting curious. What was going on?

"I'm spending some time with Charlotte, nothing serious."

"Charlotte King?!" She didn't realize she was yelling and people started looking at her.

"Yes, well it only sexual."

Her brother, after all these years he haven't changed. But Charlotte and her brother had some things in common, so it wasn't that strange that they would meet again. Charlotte and Cooper had broken up. So it was okay than.

"Well I'll be at your reading tomorrow."

"Great, I appreciate that Addie."

By the time Addison got back to Oceanside wellness she saw Pete, Cooper and Violet standing in her office. Addison didn't have a clue what this was about.

"What's going on people?"

"Oh nothing" Pete said.

"We we're just curious why Archer was here." Violet said, very casually.

Pete, Cooper and Violet were now all staring at Addison. "He has a reading tomorrow for his book at the St. Ambrose, that's all.

As Pete and Cooper walked out of her office, Addison stopped Violet.

"Violet can I tell you something"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Violet asked.

"Well since Naomi doesn't work here anymore I see you know as my friend and co-worker and that does mean I tell you these kind of things."

"Okay" Violet nervously said.

"Archer is having a sexual relationship with Charlotte. He just told me like it wasn't a big deal."

"I don't think it's a big deal to Archer or Charlotte, but I think to Cooper." Violet said.

"But they broke up, I thought." Addison said.

"Yes they did, but Cooper broke up with her about something stupid so I think he wants her back."

"It's going to be an interesting week." Addison said. Afraid of the drama her brother was going to bring, again.

Charlotte and Archer had their dinner in some fancy 5 star restaurant and were know at the hotel suite of Archer's. Charlotte was at the balcony and had an excellent view over Los Angeles. Archer was giving her a glass of wine and they toasted. After the wine Archer started to kiss Charlotte and was leading her to his bed. Charlotte was lying on his bed and Archer got on top of her, she never let Cooper do that but now she didn't care about anything.

Cooper was sitting at the bar with Sam and Pete. Sam was talking about Maya, his pregnant daughter of 15. Cooper just wanted to go home and then he got an text from Vi.

_I'm not supposed to tell you _

_this but Archer is spending _

_time with Charlotte. _

_Vi._

Oh no, how do I ever get Charlotte back? Cooper asked himself. But they're had broken up so she could do whatever she wanted.

Please R&R. Tell me if you like it or not, y'all can give me inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it, apparently I don't suck at this (yeeh for me). But it's weekend so I can update.

Chapter 2

By the time Violet came to his house she found a hole in the door to his living room. He's really angry then. When she opened the door she saw Cooper throwing something out of his window.

"You can take anger management classes if you want to." She never saw her friend like this.

"This anger is just temporarily, I hope." Cooper sat on his couch and Violet came sitting next to him.

"Is this all just about Charlotte dating Archer?" Although according to Addison they weren't dating but she didn't knew if she told they had some sexual relationship he would probably go crazy. But then again he already is.

"I screwed up Vi, big time." Cooper looked down on the floor.

"I don't even know anymore why we broke up." Cooper know looked up to Violet. "Oh wait, I didn't broke up with her because she cheated on me with Archer, no I did because she lied to me about her previous marriage!".

"I feel like the biggest loser in this town, Vi, really."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, Coop. All I know is that if you really want her back you've got a lot of work to do."

"I know.. Vi."

"Well I'm going now, I got to work. Oh and Cooper don't slam holes anymore in your doors or throw stuff out of your window."

"I'll remember that!" And Cooper started to look out of his window. Thinking about what he could do to win Charlotte back, if that's even possible.

"Oh Charlotte." Archer moaned "just no words."

Charlotte grinned. She just knows how to please a man in bed, but outside not really.

Archer kissed her on the lips as he was still on top of her. As he saw it was already 10 o'clock. "I think it's time for breakfast don't you think?" Archer asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm really hungry." Charlotte said as she sat up in the bed.

"Alright I'll call room service."

Charlotte stood up and put an robe on and walked to the balcony. She smelled the fresh morning air. She had an great time with Archer last night. They ate in this fancy restaurant they ate lobster because they both believed that would make them horny. Not that she needed lobster to get horny. But she needed not to get lost into his seducing ways. As Archer said it was only sexual. She could keep it that way I mean we're talking about Charlotte King.

"Breakfast is here!" Archer yelled to her.

"Coming." Charlotte said as she walked in the room.

There were pancakes, strawberry's, whip cream all the things she liked for breakfast.

"I hope you like this stuff." Archer asked dressed in dark jeans and a white dress shirt.

"In fact I do." Charlotte said and Archer smiled as they both went to eat.

Charlotte was at the working behind her desk. Her cellphone beeped. She got an text from Archer.

_Hey sexy_

_how bout lunch_

_at Buco's at_

_2pm? I'll pick you_

_up from St. Ambrose._

_Big boy._

Archer wanted to spend a lot of time with although he told her it was just "sexual". She would lie if to say she didn't like to spend time with Archer.

Then Dr. Andersen walked in to her office.

"Dr. King we need Dr. Montgomery, our patient turned out to be pregnant."

"When is the surgery scheduled?" Charlotte asked.

"3 pm.."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks." Dr. Andersen said.

Charlotte was waiting for the elevator at the first floor. It had been some weeks ago she was here for the last time. It was the time when she quited working at Oceanside Wellness. She sold the sex toys to a sex shop and she didn't see Cooper that whole day. It felt really weird to her that she was waiting here it also made her nervous**. *Ping* **the elevator said and she was relieved to see that the elevator was empty. She stepped in the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. She hoped she wouldn't see Cooper but she was afraid that he would be there. As the doors opened she only saw Dell sitting behind the front desk. She decided to be professional and polite. She never liked the surfer dude but to be honest she never had an decent conversation with him.

"Hello, is Dr. Montgomery at her office?" Charlotte asked.

Dell looked up and was surprised to see Charlotte standing in front of him.

"Um yeah she is."

"Can I meet her?"

"Yes you can walk on." Dell still didn't knew why Charlotte King was here.

Charlotte walked to Addison's office on her right she saw Violet and Cooper in the lunch room. Both looking at her. Charlotte looked away intermediately and acting like she didn't care. And in fact she really didn't.

"Why is Charlotte here?" Cooper asked to Violet.

"I.... I don't know." Violet said, she was afraid it was about Archer? She hoped it wasn't.

Charlotte opened the door of Addison's office and saw Addison sitting on her couch. "Can I come on in?" Charlotte asked.

Addison nodded a yes and Charlotte walked in and took a seat next to Addison.

"I came here from St. Ambrose, if you could deliver the baby at 3 pm."

"How far is she?"

"The mother is in a coma and she'd been pregnant for 1 month or so." Charlotte said.

"Okay I'll be there at 3 pm."

"Great, I knew you would do the surgery."

Charlotte just wanted to leave but then Addison started.

"I know what you and my brother are doing." Addison said still looking at her wall.

Charlotte stood in front of the door still looking through the glass.

"I'm not judging it I think you two have a lot in common. Probably more than you had with Cooper."

Charlotte started to feel guilty the love she felt for Cooper was stronger than she felt for Archer but Cooper was now the past. Archer and her were just to two people who used each other for sex and company. At least that was what she thought.

"Are you going to the reading of my brother, tonight?" Addison asked now looking at Charlotte.

"I don't know." Charlotte said and she walked out of Addison's office. She walked straight towards the elevator and she saw Cooper standing at the desk of Dell. He was just looking at her and saying nothing. Charlotte just waited patiently for the elevator to come. When she stepped in she turned around and gave an evil smile towards Cooper and then the elevator doors closed.

2 pm, Buco's

Charlotte and Archer were sitting at an table for two outside under a parasole to protect them for the sun. It was a hot day today. She really wanted to go to the beach but sadly she had to work till 6 pm.

"I can't decide if I take an salmon sandwich or an chicken sandwich." Archer said as he looked through the menu.

"What's going on Charlotte?"

"I really want to go to the beach but I have to work till 6."

"We can go to the beach after 6." Archer said looking at her.

"Why are we having dinner and why are you doing all these things, I thought I was your booty call?" Charlotte just needed to know.

"Well I thought that also but I just want to treat you the way you deserve. If I only wanted sex I would pick a girl from a bar I wouldn't take Charlotte King to fancy restaurants. All I want to say is if you want to we can be more than sex." Archer said. Archer felt really attracted by Charlotte by the minute. She was strong, hot a woman who could handle him. And there ain't many who can handle Archer.

"I will think about it but I like these dinners and I would love to go with you to the beach."

"Great, will you come to the reading tonight?"

"I will." Charlotte said and thinking which dress she would wear that would drive Archer crazy.

So here y'all go. Please R&R!!!! I like to read reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. Oh and P.S. Shanice is the woman who's talking with Charlotte in 2.06. When Cooper asks if Charlotte comes with him and he'll do the thing with his tongue twice. I always thought she was Charlotte's friend. I don't like Charlotte friendless.

*

*

**Chapter 3**

Charlotte felt the ocean breeze going through her hair. She was walking on the beach with Archer. She really wanted to hold his hand but she didn't knew if that would be too fluffy. Archer some way must felt it because Archer grabbed her hand. She started look at his face and he smiled and so she smiled back.

"It's really nice here." Archer said while looking to the ocean. They were standing still facing the ocean.

"Yeah, I love watching the ocean." Charlotte said. After the break up with Cooper she needed something for distraction and the ocean seemed her therapy.

Their feet got hit by the cold waves of the ocean and Charlotte backed off because the water was cold.

"The water isn't that cold you just need to get used to it." Archer said

Archer picked her up and walked further into the ocean.

"No Archer!! Aah!! Take me back!!" Charlotte yelled but it was too late now they were both wet.

He held her up by her hips and Charlotte looked down on him and they both leaned in for an passionate kiss. It took longer than Charlotte wanted but they both didn't want to let go.

After the kiss Archer brought Charlotte back to the shore.

"You said you like the ocean." Archer said.

"Not after 6." Charlotte looking at her clothes. All wet. Archer had an white dress shirt but now you could see his six pack through his shirt.

"Are you going to wear that to your reading?"

"No I won't" he laughed "I can wear this after the reading."

"I think we need to get dressed." Charlotte said.

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

*

*

Charlotte was standing in front of her mirror. She was wearing an black, short and tight dress with an hot pink vertical stripe on her back. With Christian Louboutin heels and an clutch. She was ready for the reading but she had 20 minutes and so she decided to call Shanice. Her only friend in L.A. and its been a while since she spoke with her.

*

*

"Hey it's Charlotte."

"Hello stranger." Shanice said. Clearly being hurt by being neglected by Charlotte.

"I'm sorry, you know me, but I'll try this time to give you enough attention."

"You better." "But how's going Charlotte?"

"Well I'm dating this guy since 2 days and I think I'm falling in love with him."

"After two days Charlotte? Aren't you sick girl?" Shanice knowing Charlotte King.

"I know tell me I'm crazy but I think I am."

"Well if you're really in love you should take this chance, I mean this better than drinking every night and sleeping with an stranger every night." Shanice said. Thinking back about the days Shanice and Charlotte did that.

"But how are you doing?"

"I'm still with Tony, everything is going alright. Why don't we go to Roxy's this Friday?"

"Okay I'll see you there at ten."

"Bye Shanice."

"Bye Charlotte, have fun tonight and you better tell me how it went Friday!"

*

*

Archer stood in front of her door. When Charlotte opened the door Archer was stunned by her appearance. Charlotte had an big smile on her face.

"Charlotte you look.... stunning." He wanted to say more but he just was speechless.

"Thank you you look handsome yourself." Charlotte said. Archer was wearing an black tuxedo.

"With such an beautiful woman by my side this reading has to be an huge succes." Archer said and he couldn't take his eyes of her.

*

*

After the reading Archer and Charlotte were standing in the lobby were all guests could tell Archer what they thought of the reading with an glass of some wine. Archer was talking to all those people Charlotte didn't known. After a while Addison came up to them.

"Archer you did great." Addison greeted and gave Archer an hug.

"Thanks Addie, I'm glad you came."

"And Charlotte you look amazing." Addison said and she meant it.

"Thank you." Charlotte said still smiling.

"You two really look like an couple. Are you two sure it's only sexual?" Addison clearly had a little too much wine.

"We'll see Addie." Archer said laughing about his sister.

And then Sam came up to them. Charlotte didn't expect Sam to be here. Hopefully Oceanside Wellness wasn't invited to the reading.

"Hey Sam." Archer greeted.

"Hey Archer, you did good." Sam greeted.

"Thank you." Archer said and he put an arm around Charlotte's waist.

"Hi Charlotte, how are you doing?" Sam asked politely.

"I'm doing fine thank you."

Sam saw that Addison's behavior was getting worse.

"I'm bringing your sister home before something bad happens."

"I think that's a great idea. Bye Addie." Archer waved to Addison and she waved back clearly being under influence of the alcohol.

*

*

As they were back at the hotel Archer couldn't keep his hands of Charlotte. He had pushed Charlotte against an wall as he kissed her neck.

"You.... look... so …. hot..."

"You too... big boy." Charlotte grinned.

Charlotte pushed him to the bed. And started to undress him. "You've been a bad boy."

Archer was now lying on the bed only with pants on.

"I've been?" Archer said with an big grin on his face.

"Do you know what happens with boys who've been bad?" Charlotte said still undressing him. And Archer was unzipping her dress.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"They get punished, big time." Charlotte said with an naughty smile.

*

*

"All I know is that they were standing together like an couple." Sam told Pete through the phone.

"Really? Archer and Charlotte?" Pete asked in disbelief.

"I'm serious Pete, she cheated on Cooper with Archer, so it isn't that much of an surprise that they're together."

"I guess so." Pete said still surprised about Charlotte and Archer.

"Cooper was acting all big with this I slept with Monica and all but Vi told me he still wants Charlotte."

"After all the things she has done?" Pete asked.

"I guess so, but I'll see you tomorrow at Oceanside."

"See you." Pete said.

*

*

Archer has big hands Charlotte thought to herself. She was lying next to him with her head on his bare chest. She looked at his hands. Those big strong hands she liked about Archer. Actually she like men with big hands. To her it meant that they were strong. She was a whole lot of woman and only a strong man could handle her she always believed. They both got the day off so they could lay like this the whole day. That wasn't such a bad idea Charlotte thought.

*

*

At Oceanside Wellness

"I mean it, it looked like that they were a couple." Sam told Pete over coffee they had in the lunchroom.

"I still find it hard to believe." Pete said.

But then Cooper came in and Pete and Sam got silent. Both didn't knew what to say now. Could they talk about Charlotte and Archer without Cooper going crazy? They both thought it was safe to say nothing.

"Is there something wrong? Guys?" Cooper said staring at the two men who where looking at their coffee.

"Alright then." Cooper said and he wanted to leave but then.

"Wait Coop." Sam said.

Cooper turned around to face Sam. Pete had an shocked expression on his face.

"Yesterday evening I saw Archer and Charlotte at the reading and it looked... pretty serious, just to let you know." Sam said waiting for Cooper's reaction.

"Oh." Was all that Cooper said and he walked straight to his office. Afraid that he would loose Charlotte forever.

*

*

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It means so much to me. I hope y'all like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them. I hope you like this chapter.

*

*

**Chapter 4**

Archer woke up and saw Charlotte standing at the balcony. He stood up and walked towards her. He stood besides her now on the balcony and turned his face to hers.

"Today I got to go to San Francisco for a reading." Archer said.

"Are you coming back or not?"

"Depends on what you want."

"What I want?" Charlotte said not satisfied with his answer.

"What's wrong?" Archer was surprised by her reaction.

"I... I... I'm going home." Charlotte said as she walked inside and started to dress.

Archer walked behind her and stood behind her.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Archer was still surprised by her behavior.

"Listen Archer." Now she stood face to face with him. "We had some nice days together but you're acting all fluffy like we're an couple!" "And we're not."

"Well I never said we were I only said that..."

"If I wanted too yes, but I don't." Charlotte realized that she sounded harsh.  
"I'm sorry you've been really nice to me and all but I need some time alone." Charlotte said as she wanted to leave.

"Well if you have changed you're mind, you can call me or you can come tomorrow to my hotel." Archer said.

"Bye Archer." And she closed the door behind her.

*

*

"I know I said that but I was just caught at the moment." Charlotte tried to explain to Shanice who she got on the phone.

"Honey, you don't own an apology to me but just think about what you want."

"I know, why don't we go tonight to Roxy's? Please?" Charlotte asked, she just wanted to spend time with Shanice.

"Alright, I see you there round 9?"

"Okay I see you there." And Charlotte turned her phone off. She was standing in her living room looking through her window. Watching the ocean and all the people who were on the beach. She had an weird dream this night. She had an dream about Cooper, after weeks. In her dream they did all the things she had done with Archer but it was Cooper this time. She didn't like to admit but she wanted Cooper still after all the horrible things he had said. All that time he told her he loved her and all of the sudden he changed into this angry, hateful person. When they had that big fight she was afraid that Cooper would hit her.

*

*

Cooper was at the flower shop. They had hundreds of flowers and he had no clue which one Charlotte would like. What kind of person was she? Tulip? Roses? Nah that was too romantic. Or maybe she liked that but she won't admit. He decided it were going to be red roses. He didn't knew if she was going to like it but he wanted to try. As he bought the roses he had also both an card. He took the flowers to Oceanside Wellness. He was sitting behind his desk thinking what he must write on that card. And then Violet came in.

"Hey Cooper." Violet said all cheery.

"Hey Vi." Cooper said still thinking what he could write on the card.

Violet saw that the card still was unwritten she decided to help him. In the corner she saw the roses. He really wanted Charlotte back she thought to herself.

"You can start by saying sorry." Violet said. "I know it isn't easy but after all you said you really need to."

"Will she forgive me? I really said horrible things." Cooper was now looking to Violet.

"You never know if you don't try."

"I know..." Cooper said.

*

*

Charlotte was on the beach. She went into the ocean. There were a lot of people on the beach. But she didn't mind she just had some time for herself and that felt really good.

*

*

It was 6 pm. Cooper stood in front of her door. He hoped she would open the door but knowing Charlotte... he wasn't sure. He rang the doorbell. And waited patiently.

*

*

Charlotte was preparing dinner for herself. She like restaurants but she loved home cooked dinners it made her think of Alabama. When her mother cooked for the whole family. She heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be? Archer is still in San Francisco right? She went to the door and opened the door and was surprised to find Cooper.

*

*

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte said looking shocked.

"I .. just wanted to talk."

"Oh talk." Charlotte said not being impressed.

"I owe you an apology, an big one." Cooper said. She wanted to scoff him out but she didn't want him to run off or something. Charlotte kept looking and saying nothing so that Cooper would apologize. Luckily he got the hint.

"I don't know why I got crazy, I just felt hurt that you were married before. I thought that if we would get married it would be our first wedding. I wished I could share that feeling and experience with you but when I found out you were already married I got angry and started to get angry about everything and everyone. I hope you forgive one day and I know this is stupid but I got you some flowers." He showed the bouquet of red roses and handed them to Charlotte.

Charlotte was surprised but she couldn't resist but smile when she saw the red roses. "Thank you for the roses but I can't forget all those hurtful things you said and I don't know how long it takes to forgive you. Cooper..." she took an deep breath "you really have hurt me with your words and behavior and I need time but I accept your apology."

"I'm glad you accept." Cooper said. He wanted to ask her about Archer but he didn't want to make her angry or hurt her again.

"Well, hopefully we'll meet again." Cooper said.

"Bye Cooper." Charlotte said and she closed the door. She smelled the roses, they smelled damn fine. She didn't expected this from Cooper.

*

*

She was sitting at the bar next to Shanice. Charlotte was glad that she was spending time with her friend. She should do this more often, she thought to herself.

"And she acting like she didn't knew him but trust me I could read from there faces that they did." Shanice laughed.

"That woman is crazy, I told ya." Charlotte laughed.

"I know but with that she confirmed it." Shanice said.

"So what's up with that guy?'" Shanice was talking about Archer.

"Well I know that I'm not in love with him but I just like spending time with him and he is an gentlemen in and outside bed." Charlotte said with an smile on her face.

"Good for you girl!" Shanice cheered. "You know just have this thing with him and you'll see where it ends."

"Yeah I think that's what I'm going to do." Charlotte said and she couldn't wait for Archer to come back to L.A.

*

*

"What an surprise." Archer said as he walked towards Charlotte. Charlotte decided to pick him up from the airport. They hugged each other. "How was you're flight?" Charlotte asked.

"Normal, nothing special." Archer said as he put an arm around her waist.

"Are you hungry Charlotte?" Archer asked.

"No, are you?" Charlotte thought about what she had eaten today and it wasn't that much she thought to herself.

"No but I like taking you to fancy restaurants." Archer said looking to her.

"I'll rather have sex than an fancy restaurant." Charlotte said with an cocky smile.

"Whatever the lady wants." Archer said an he couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

*

*

"Hey Archer how are you doing?" Addison asked through the phone.

"I'm doing fine Addie." Archer said. He was sitting on the hotel bed and Charlotte was taking an shower.

"Are you still with Charlotte?" Addison just needed to know.

"I told you, we're having this sexual relationship till I leave town." Archer said. Charlotte and he both knew that when Archer would leave it would be over. But he had to admit he really enjoyed the time he spent with Charlotte but Archer never has been a guy for an committed relationship and he didn't want to hurt Charlotte.

"When are you going to leave then?" Addison asked.

"Tomorrow or the day after."

"Do I see you before you leave?" Addison asked.

"Of course I'm going to say goodbye to my sister, you know me Addie."

"Good, well I see you then."

"Bye Addison."

"Bye Archer." And Archer hung up.

*

*

Charlotte was taking an shower. She loved it when the water was running all over her body. It gave her time to clear her mind from all the sorrows and problems she had. Her fling with Archer would soon be over and she told Archer that she wants Cooper back but only if he never hurt her like that again. And if he would Archer told her, he would beat Cooper up. But after Cooper's apology and the roses she thought it was going to be alright. But Cooper wouldn't win easily she would make him sweat.

*

*

Charlotte was talking with Addison at St. Ambrose, Addison had delivered a baby just an hour ago. And then she saw Cooper staring at her. She decided to walk up to him. Before she could say something Cooper already started to talk.

"Hey Charlotte, how are you doing?" Cooper knew he had to take it slow. He had to win her trust again.

"I'm doing fine, thank you."

They were looking at each others eyes and Charlotte just thought about that song she had the whole day in her mind.

_If You Really Need Me  
Baby Just Reach Out And Touch Me  
You Don't Ever Have To Be  
Downhearted Again _

"Charlotte?" Cooper saw she was thinking about something else.

"What? Sorry what did you say?"

"I would like to take you out on a date, whenever you're ready." Cooper told her.

At first she wanted to say yes but she didn't wanted to give in too easily.

"I'll think about it." Charlotte said.

"Okay, whenever you're ready Charlotte." Cooper said as he left the hospital.

*

*

So here's chapter 4. I hope you like it. Please review I like to read those you can give me inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all again for the reviews. I appreciate them.

*

*

**Chapter 5**

"I got an invitation to an exhibition of the not yet known Leonardo." Archer said.

" What does he do?" Charlotte asked.

"He makes drawings of everything he sees." Archer said.

"Well I can't wait what he has in store."

"I think you're gonna like it." Archer said looking into her eyes.

*

*

Charlotte was putting her dress on and doing her make up for tonight. She was thinking about Cooper. He had asked her out on a date. She didn't know if she had to do it or not. Even after all the horrible things Cooper said she still had love for him. She believed if you once love someone it will never fade away. But Cooper had really hurt her so did he deserved an second chance? She just needed to know that Cooper would never fight like that with her ever again. She opened an drawer where she still had an picture of her and Cooper. It was made at the party where Archer, how ironically, had invited all the employees of Oceanside Wellness. First this picture was hanging on the wall in her living room and when she moved into Coopers house she had it on her nightstand. When she moved into her new apartment she had put the picture in her nightstand drawer. She just couldn't throw that picture away. It gave her warmth and made her smile. Cooper brought her happiness and made her feel special. She missed that feeling. Archer made her smile and all but it felt different than when she was with Cooper. Archer has been really nice to her and a true gentlemen. But she didn't trust Archer to have with him an committed relationship. He had been an ladies men since his was an teen and she didn't believed he would ever change. But she didn't mind, this fling with him was nice as long it will last. Cooper was in for the long haul, at least she thought that before the big fight. She still wanted to be with Cooper but he had to respect her fully and that means she is in control.

*

*

While she was waiting for Archer to pick her up for the exhibition her phone rang. She was surprised to see it was Addison.

"Hello this is Charlotte." Charlotte said.

"Hey Charlotte it's Addison, it's about Archer he got into an car accident." you could hear that Addison had cried.

"Oh my, how is he doing?" Charlotte felt sad.

"He is in surgery but he will make it." Addison told her. Charlotte felt relieved by this.

"His leg is hurt and he has an big wound on his face, but will you come?" Addison really wanted some support from.

"I'll be right on the way." Charlotte said and she hurried to St. Ambrose.

*

*

Archer was sleeping in the hospital bed. He had an IV and all those machines around him beeping. Archer always looked so strong but know he looked so small and fragile. She never imagined seeing him like this. Addison went home because she really needed some rest. Charlotte didn't if she should stay or go home. She thought about the things she had done with Archer the last few days. They had dinners at fancy restaurants, had awesome sex and they've been on the beach. He was so nice to her so she decided to stay the night. It was now her turn to be nice to Archer.

*

*

The next morning she woke up at 8 am. The sun was shining through the blinds in her eyes. She had spent the night in an chair next to Archer. He was looking at her but didn't say anything.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" She asked him softly.

"A few minutes I think." Archer said having his half open.

"Do you have any pain?" Charlotte asked concerned.

"Don't worry Charlotte, the morphine is doing his job." Archer didn't want Charlotte to worry.

"Do you want something?" Charlotte asked.

"No I'm fine, you don't need to be here I'm only a fling." Archer said. "I appreciate that you're here but I think there's something else you need to do. But you can come whenever you want, you don't have to ask."

"Alright then I will let you sleep." Charlotte said she was touched by his words.

"Thank you." Archer said as he closed his eyes.

Charlotte went to the door but waved him goodbye. She thought he didn't see because his eyes were closed but he waved with his eyes closed. He makes her smile.

*

*

Charlotte stood before Coopers door. She didn't knew if this was a good plan. She wanted to give him an second chance but she needed to know some things before they could move on. Cooper was normally the one in their relationship who wanted to talk but now Charlotte wanted to. She felt nervous but she knew she had to so she rang the doorbell.

Cooper opened the door and was surprised but happy to see Charlotte.

"Hi Charlotte, what an surprise." Cooper said with an small smile.

"May I come in?" Charlotte wanted no chit chat just the real deal.

"Um.. sure come on in." Cooper said having no clue why Charlotte was here. He hoped that it was because she wanted him back. Not just to scoff him out.

Charlotte walked into his living room and Cooper followed her but then she turned around and she was face to face with Cooper.

"I came here because I think there are some things that we need to discuss." Charlotte needed to stay strong she thought to herself.

"Oh okay." Cooper was surprised that Charlotte wanted to talk.

"You asked me out on a date and I thought about it. I want to give you an second chance but we can't until I get some answers." Charlotte sounded serious Cooper thought. He swallowed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I thought you loved me, you were so nice to me even when I acted like an bitch to you. I thought that you didn't care about the bad things I've done. You forgave me when I cheated and seemed to love me no matter what. And then you heard that I was once married and you freaked out." Charlotte felt the tears coming but tried to hold them back.

"You became an whole different person. You were even in prison but wouldn't tell me anything about what happened there with you. When I saw the bruises on your face I... ." Charlotte looked now to the floor and one tear fell. The whole time I thought to myself were the love was. Once you loved me so and told me what was wrong but she shuttled me out when I thought you needed me."

Cooper wanted to give an reaction but it hurts him to see her cry and she was pouring her heart out to him. It made him smile but sad at the same time. "I wished you told me what you felt, you used to never talk to me about your feelings and I should have known better than doing the same to you." Cooper said feeling guilty about his behavior. Charlotte know looked him into his eyes.

"Cooper..... I love you but you have to respect that I'm in control and that I'm learning to be open but you need to give me time." Charlotte said almost feeling angry. She felt so much at this moment she couldn't feel clearly. "My ex-husband made me this closed person and I want to change but I need to trust you before I can. Otherwise I don't think I would ever open up." Charlotte was glad that she has said that.

"I will help you and you can trust me, I'm so sorry for all those things I've said I didn't mean it. I had all those frustrations about jail, Violet and that you were married gave me another reason to get more frustrated but I should have talked with you about what I felt. I want that from you so I should give it to you. I messed up but you know I can be an better man, please let me show you." Cooper said. Charlotte was still looking at him.

"Please, I'll make it up to you." Cooper said. He wanted Charlotte so badly. His heart would break into if she wouldn't.

"Alright, but this will be your last chance, Coop."

"I won't mess up. I promise." Cooper said an pulled Charlotte into an hug. He kissed her on the cheek. Charlotte loved being back in Coopers arms. If they only could stand like this forever.......

*

*

So here's chapter 5. Please review. That other story I had that document on my computer so I just posted it. But I'll try to finish this before I will finish the other story. Tell me what you think, I hope your happy that Charlotte and Cooper are going to be together again. At least I am. But it ain't over yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*

*

"It hurts." Archer said as the doctor was inspecting his leg.

"Well I'll say bed rest, and we'll see how rest of the week goes." The doctor told Archer and Addison.

Addison was glad to see that Archer was doing better.

"Is there something you need?" Addison asked him

"No but thanks." Archer didn't seem interested in anything.

"Don't you want Charlotte to come or ..."

"Addison, Charlotte and I just had an sexual relationship she's not supposed to be here." Archer said almost looking angry at Addison.

"How come you only want sex and you never want something more." Addison knew that Charlotte and her brother had spent a lot of time together the last few days. Did her brother ever fall in love or something like that? Addison asked herself.

"Well, Charlotte never loved me or had any interest in some kind of relationship." Archer said now looking to the ceiling.

"How do you know that?"

"Listen Addison we both used each other I didn't want to be alone those days while I was in L.A. So we had that sexual relationship and she needed some distraction after her breakup." "Two lonely people are together and you know what happens." Archer sounded angry.

"Sometimes I feel something for an woman but I.... can't be in an committed relationship."

"I believe if you want to or even tried.." Addison tried but Archer was now looking at her.

"Addie, are you serious?! Have you seen our parents?! They had sex with a lot of people and let us believe that they loved each other? I don't want to be that guy so I rather be single and have sex with a lot of different woman than I have children and I will cheat. I don't want to be like the captain!." Archer was yelling.

Archer was looking through the window and slowly his breathing slowed down.

"I have chosen for this lifestyle Addie" He turned his head towards her. "I wished you would respect that." Archer looked real serious.

"I'm sorry, of course I''ll respect you're lifestyle." Addison said.

"Good, actually I would love some pizza." Archer said.

Addison sighed, her brother was messed up just like her.

*

*

Cooper was in Violets office. He was all smiley and energetic.

"I'm serious Vi, were back together." Cooper said with an smile.

"I'm happy for you Coop." Violet was surprised that he and Charlotte were back together. Apparently Charlotte and Archer only had an sexual relationship. She had to be happy for him he seemed happy and had this big smile on his face.

"This time it has to be good." Cooper said as he took an seat next to Violet on the couch.

"I can't screw up this time Vi, do you think I'm able to do that?" Cooper asked.

"Just love her, be honest with her and listen to your heart, I think that's the best." Violet said. She wondered if Charlotte had told Cooper about her and Archer. He knew because she had told him that they were together. But he seemed so happy and it was up to Charlotte to tell Cooper.

*

*

"Cooper and Charlotte are back together again." Violet said as she was standing in Addison's office.

"Since when?" Addison was surprised. Just one day without her brother and she moved on with Cooper. Guess that Archer was right, Charlotte just needed some distraction since Cooper was gone but she had him again and Archer had to move on. She found it strange that Archer just accepted it. She wouldn't.

"I don't know, since this morning or something?" Violet haven't heard from Cooper since when they were together again.

"Well lets hope this time is for the long haul." Addison said.

"I know it's none of my business but does Cooper know about her and Archer?" Violet asked. Luckily the door of Addison's office was closed.

"I don't know but she better tell him." Addison said not wanting more drama of those two.

"I hope she does."

*

*

Her doorbell was ringing. Charlotte didn't have an idea who that could be. She got out of her bed and went to the door. As she opened the door, she was surprised to find Violet.

"Hey Violet."

"Hey Charlotte, can I come in?" Violet asked.

"Sure come on in." Charlotte said as she was curious why Violet had come to her.

"So what's going on?" Charlotte asked.

"Well at first I want to say you have an nice place here." Violet said as she could see the ocean from here. Violet was standing in front of the balcony. Charlotte moved to her so she could stand next to Violet and both were looking to the ocean.

"It's a nice place." Charlotte said still looking to the ocean.

Both were still looking and there fell an silence. An peaceful silence the ocean made them think. Charlotte wanted to ask if she would like something to drink but Violet started to talk.

"I came to talk about something with you but I don't think it's my business." Violet said she found it hard to tell this to Charlotte but she wanted the best for Charlotte and Cooper.

"I don't know if you already did but I think you should tell Cooper about you and Archer." Violet said with an calm voice and she hoped Charlotte wouldn't get angry at her.

Charlotte wanted to ask her how she knew but she knew Violet was right. If she wanted an healthy relationship with Cooper she had to tell him. She didn't want to loose him again.

"You're right, I will but something has to be done before I'll tell him." Charlotte said. Violet didn't knew what Charlotte meant but she was glad that Charlotte knew she had to.

"Well I've got to go back to Oceanside but I'll see you around right?" Violet asked.

"Don't worry, Turner you will."

*

*

"So let me get this straight, you're back with that guy from the bar?" Shanice said as she remembered Cooper.

"His name is Cooper and we're back together but we'll take it easy." Charlotte said.

"So and what are going to do with Archer?"

"We had nothing serious and he never was in love with me." Charlotte said.

"And were you?" Shanice asked.

Charlotte didn't knew what to say. She had felt something for Archer but she wasn't sure if it was love. Cooper brought happiness in her life. Archer was just to fill the empty feeling she had. She enjoyed her time with Archer but didn't believe it was love. Archer is an attractive man and had treated her like an lady. She loved his attention but she loved Coopers attention more.

"I was never in love with him, I just loved the idea that I had someone." "I just wanted Cooper back." Charlotte said.

"All I want is that you're happy." Shanice said.

"I am Shanice."

"Well if that guy makes you happy I'll have to meet him."

"Don't worry, you will Shanice." Charlotte assured her.

"Alright then see you soon."

"Bye Shanice."

*

*

I've to tell Archer that I'm back with Cooper. I hope he's okay with it. Archer has been so nice to me and now he lies in the hospital and I have to go and tell him that I don't need him anymore. He was the one who wanted an sexual relationship, but it felt more than just that. I've told him I wanted to get back with Cooper again but I didn't knew it would happen this fast. I hope he doesn't get mad at me for some reason.

*

*

So here's chapter 6. I want to thank you all again for the reviews. I really appreciate them. So please R&R!!!! Maybe Cooper and Charlotte got back together to soon for some people but it is an Cooper and Charlotte story so I wanted them to be together. I hope it will also happen at the show. I saw an hour ago episode 14 and I believe they will be together again. I hope so. But in the mean time you can read my story:D.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the reviews!

*****

**Chapter 7**

*

*

Charlotte stood in front of Archers room. It looked like he was sleeping. His face was towards the window so she wasn't sure if he really was asleep. She felt nervous. She had an wonderful time with Archer and now she just had to say that she had someone else. Not that he really would be hurt but still it felt hard to say. He had been so nice to her and she wondered if she had been nice to him. After an deep breath she had the courage to walk in and to take an seat next to Archer.

"Archer?" Charlotte asked.

Archer groaned and went to sit up straight. He turned his head to face Charlotte.

"Hey sexy" He said with an smile.

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh a little "Hey big boy." She said with an smile.

"What brings you here?" Archer asked. He didn't expect from Charlotte to come but he had to admit that it felt heartwarming that she was here.

"I'm here to see how you're doing." Charlotte said.

"Well I'm doing alright the doctors says I'm recovering fast." Archer said know looking at his leg.

"I..... I came to tell you that Cooper and I have reconciled." Charlotte said.

Archer wasn't surprised. She had told him she wanted Cooper back. He wished her the best and he couldn't be what she wanted.

"So you really want an committed relationship?" Archer said.

"Well yes I do." Charlotte said she didn't expected this question.

"Mhm interesting.... I thought you and I were the same."

"You and me the same?" Charlotte didn't knew where this was going to lead.

"Listen Charlotte you've been with that guy before and you cheated on him with me. You don't have to be ashamed by it I am just the same." Archer said.

"I can be in an committed relationship if I want to." "And yes I haven't been always committed enough but I want to try with Cooper." Charlotte said.

"Maybe I would have given you an chance but you don't want something like that." Charlotte said. She didn't mean to let it slip but it did.

Archer was surprised and didn't knew what to say. Did Charlotte really wanted an relationship with him?

"You mean that?"

"Well I don't feel like that now but I did, I'm sure you will find someone who is just like you and wants to spend the rest of her life with you." Charlotte said.

"Before I leave to New York, will you say goodbye?" Archer asked. He sounded desperate, he didn't like to sound like that but he really wanted that she would.

"Don't worry, I will." Charlotte said as she put her hand on his leg and they both looked into each other eyes. Archer put his hand on hers. "Cooper is a lucky man." Archer said. "He better treat you well."

Charlotte couldn't believe how sweet Archer was to her. It touched her heart.

"Thank you." And Charlotte stood up and walked away.

*

*

"_Where did you get the nerve to do this?!" Dwight said angrily. _

"_You don't seem to care about me!" Charlotte yelled and stood in front of him, face to face. _

"_Where the.." Dwight said as he grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her to the nearest wall. _

_And then he slapped her in the face. It hurts really bad but she didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to show him her weakness. _

_*_

_*_

Charlotte was sitting on the beach. The sun was fading away into the ocean as the clouds were rolling by. She thought about the men in her life. Dwight, Cooper, Archer and all her one-night-stands. She couldn't help but shed an tear. Cooper had been so mean to her. He told her he was frustrated but she didn't want to feel so small again. She was willing to give him an second chance because she knew she could do better also. As she heard the waves reaching the coast she felt at peace with herself. This time it was going to work and she would do anything to let it work.

*

*

She was working in her office when Cooper walked in.

"Good morning Charlotte." Cooper said in an cheery voice.

"Good morning." Charlotte said as she smiled a little.

"How about you and I, tonight all dressed up, and having dinner." Cooper said hoping she would say yes.

"Sounds good to me." Charlotte wanted to spend some with Cooper.

"Alright I'll pick you up round 19.30." Cooper said as he kissed her cheek.

*

*

They were sitting at an table for two near the window. They head sight over the ocean. Cooper knew she would love this view. Cooper thought that Charlotte looked amazing. She wore an little black dress in which you could see her long legs. Cooper knew he had to take it slow but he wanted her so badly. He just had to behave himself.

"I believe this is our really first date." Charlotte said as she took an sip of her wine.

"Yes it is, that's why I want to toast for an wonderful time that will never end." Cooper said as he raised his glass and they clanged their glasses.

"I can't believe this is our first date, after all that time we've been together." Cooper said.

"We just did the things backwards, I guess." Charlotte said as she remembered the first time they had sex.

"Well this time we'll do it right."

*

*

_Funny how one can learn  
To grow numb to the madness  
And block it away  
I left the worst unsaid  
Let it all dissipate  
And I try to forget_

As I close my eyes  
Steady my feet on the ground  
Raise my head to the sky  
And let time roll by  
Still I feel like a child  
As I look at the moon  
Maybe I grew up a little too soon 

"_Charlotte you shouldn't be doing that." Duke assured her. _

"_Why do you care? Momma won't get mad at you." Charlotte said as she was kicking the ball near the window of their kitchen. _

"_Before you break the window." Duke said as he tried to pull her. _

"_Leave me alone!" Charlotte said as she pushed Duke away. He fell into the sand. She laughed._

_Duke stood up and looked angry at her as he walked away. And then she kicked the ball and it went through the window. She heard her Momma yelling. She tried to run away but her mother came after her and took her by her neck and pulled her into the house...... she was going to pay for this......_

_*_

_*_

She woke up all sweaty. She looked to the alarm clock. Oh no it was only 3 a.m. Good she thought. She had an dream about her youth. She just didn't want to think about it. She stood up and went to her kitchen to drink some milk. She saw her mobile lying on the kitchen table. She grabbed the mobile and she saw that she had forgotten to turn it off. Some random number had called her just 30 minutes ago. Who could that be?

*

*

I hope you all like this chapter. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

*****

*****

It was 7 in the morning. Charlotte had to work at 9 but she needed to know who had called her in the middle of the night. She decided to call even it was only 7 o clock. The first time no one answered it but she tried again and then the phone got answered.

"Hello Mrs. King speaking"

"Momma? It's Charlotte."

"Hello darlin" Mrs. King said with her southern accent.

"Did you call me at 2 in the night?" Charlotte asked. She thought she knew her mothers number but apparently it had changed.

"Oh yes I did I tried to call you because niece Scarlett passed away."

Charlotte was surprised. Scarlett was about 4 years older than Charlotte. When she was young she had played very often with Scarlett.

"When.... how did it happen?"

"She passed away in her sleep, she had an heart attack."

"Oh my..."

"I'll call you when I know the date of the funeral."

"Yes that's alright." Said Charlotte still in a shock.

"But how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine do Landry and Duke know?"

"Yes they do."

"I have to go to my work I'll call you soon."

"Alright, bye darlin."

"Bye momma."

Charlotte was surprised. Her niece passed away so young. She hoped that she wouldn't die that young. First her father and then her niece. It made her sad.

*

*

"Give him 50mg morphine every hour and tomorrow we'll do the surgery." Charlotte told the two surgeons in front of her. As she walked out of the patients room she ran into Cooper.

"Hello Dr. King." Cooper said with an cocky smile.

"Oh hello." Charlotte said as she walked to the nurses desk. Cooper walked behind her.

"Didn't have an good night?" Cooper asked as he was referring to her insomnia.

"I heard this morning that my niece passed away and I didn't sleep very well also." Charlotte said looking to the charts.

"I'm sorry." was all that Cooper could say.

"Do you got something to do after work?" Cooper asked.

"I'm not in the mood for a date." Charlotte said.

"I can come over at your place."

"Actually I'm going to church." Charlotte said.

Cooper was surprised. He knew that her family was religious but he had never heard from Charlotte that she went to church.

"I'll go with you." Cooper really wanted to spend some time with her.

Charlotte was surprised that Cooper wanted to go to church with her. He didn't seem like an religious type.

"Alright then."

*

*

"Truly I say to you, if you have faith the size of a mustard seed, you will say to this mountain, Move from here to there,' and it will move; and nothing will be impossible to you" The priest told. Charlotte and Cooper were sitting in the middle and Charlotte was looking to the floor. Cooper looked around and was surprised to find a lot of people at 6 pm. After the speech of the priest Charlotte and Cooper walked to the candles. Charlotte wanted to burn one for her niece. As Charlotte took an candle the priest walked to her and started to talk.

"For who are you burning the candle young lady?" The priest asked.

"For my niece, she passed away yesterday." Charlotte said.

"May she rest in peace." The priest said.

"Thank you." Charlotte said and the priest walked away. Charlotte burnt the candle and Cooper saw how calm she looked. Maybe they should go to church more often he thought to himself.

*

*

"_You've lost so you have to go there." Landry said to Duke._

"_But what if they see me?" Duke said clearly being scared._

"_It's your own fault you kicked the ball over there." Charlotte told Duke._

_They had been playing football but Duke kicked the ball away because he had lost. The ball had fallen at the farm from their neighbors. "You're such a baby." Charlotte said._

"_They won't get mad at you, don't worry." Landry told Duke. Their neighbors had complained about the amount of balls they had kicked into the field. Big daddy told Duke. _

"_Aah.. I'll get the ball!" Charlotte said as she didn't want to wait no longer and she went to the field. _

"_See it's no big deal." Landry told Duke. _

_Charlotte was on the field as she grabbed the ball she stood in front of the combine harvester. She ran away and she left the field on time. For days she couldn't sleep. But they had their ball again so they could play football. _

_*_

_*_

Cooper was sitting on the couch with an martini in his hands. Charlotte had hers and took an seat next to him.

"Are you alright?" Cooper asked. She had been quiet since they came from church. She probably was thinking about her niece he thought.

Charlotte first took an sip of her martini. "I've dated Archer Montgomery." Charlotte said. She had to tell Cooper before someone else would. He had to hear it from the horses mouth.

Cooper wasn't that surprised, Violet already had told him. He was glad she told him.

"We weren't together back then so you didn't do anything wrong." Cooper said as he took an sip of his martini.

"I just thought you should know." Charlotte said as she was looking at him. He didn't freak out or got angry. Cooper looked her into her eyes and started to kiss her passionately. After a few seconds she stopped the kiss. Their heads were leaning against each others. "I've missed you." Cooper said.

"I've missed you too." Charlotte said as they kissed again. After the kiss they went into her bedroom and made love.

*  
*

Cooper was lying on the bed with eyes open. He looked on his watch. It was already 7.30. He looked to Charlotte. She was sleeping soundly with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He didn't want to wake her up. He wished they could lie like this all day. But they both had to go to work so he decided to wake her up.

"Charlotte, it's time to wake up." he said softly as he put his hand into her hair. He didn't want to admit but he loved her hair. The touch, the smell when she had washed her hair with some flowery shampoo. It reminded him of spring. Charlotte growled. She didn't want to wake up. They had awesome sex and she had sleep well with Cooper by her side.

She looked up to Cooper and Cooper saw that she was awake now.

"Good morning beautiful." Cooper said

Charlotte got up and planted an small kiss on his lips. "Good morning." She said with an smile.

"At what time you're off?" Cooper asked as Charlotte was dressing.

"At 7, why?" Charlotte asked.

"I thought we could go the movies or dinner." Cooper said.

"I would love to but I can't." Charlotte said.

"Why?" Cooper asked.

"A friend of mine needs me but at night I'm free." Charlotte said as she kissed him again.

"I can't wait until then." Cooper said and Charlotte walked to the bathroom. Cooper wanted to spend some quality time with her like talking but today she wouldn't. Hopefully she would tomorrow.

*

*

Please tell me what you think!! I hope you all are still enjoying the story. And again thank you for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*

*

"So why did you invite me to this dinner?" Charlotte asked as she looked to the man in front of her. She had some nice days with him and now they were sitting in an nice, small restaurant with an live band which played Latin music.

"Actually I'm leaving town tomorrow." Archer said. "I'm going to take it slow and just rest."

"I'm glad you're out of the hospital." Charlotte said.

"They wanted to keep me longer they're but I reassured them I would go daily to J.F.K hospital in New York."

Then the band started to play Livin' la vida loca of Ricky Martin. A lot of people went to the dance floor in front of the band. Archer stood up an took Charlotte by the hand.

"May I have this dance from you?" Archer asked.

Charlotte felt charmed by this and you had to dance when you hear this music.

"I would love to." Charlotte said as she stood up and let Archer lead her to the dance floor. They danced close to each other and Archer really knew what he was doing.

"Are you an professional?" Charlotte asked as her mouth was close to his ear.

"I've had some classes." Archer said as he smelled her perfume. "Hmm you smell nice."

"Thank you." Charlotte said as they still danced.

*

*

Cooper was at the bar with Sam and Pete. He needed some distraction because he hadn't seen Charlotte all day and he wouldn't call her because her friend needed her. He didn't knew who it was but she would tell him later right? The three man were sitting at the bar with an beer in their hand. Sam was still talking about his pregnant and getting married 15 year old daughter.

"Naomi still hasn't said a word to Maya I mean how is that possible?" Sam asked himself.

"At least they have an bond Violet doesn't even want to see Lucas." Pete said.

"Can't believe I wanted children." Cooper said sarcastically as he took an sip of his beer and the two other men were staring at him in disbelief. Cooper was looking at them "I'm just kidding, relax guys." Cooper said.

"What's up with you Cooper?" Pete asked.

"Thought you should be happy you're back with Charlotte." Sam said.

"I'm happy about that but something have to be said." Cooper said. He and Charlotte really needed to have an good conversation. He wanted to do it right this time but that meant they had to start with clean sheets and right now they weren't clean yet.

"I'm sure you two will work it out." Pete said.

"That she took you back means that she really wants you." Sam said.

I hope you're right Cooper thought to himself. I really hope.

*

*

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca. _

Charlotte and Archer were still dancing. Charlotte didn't expected to enjoy this so much. Maybe she should dance more often.

*

After the song was over they went back to their table. "You're a really good dancer." Charlotte said.

"Thank you you were also good." Archer said.

"Thanks to you I was yeah, I don't have a lot dance experience." Charlotte only danced in nightclubs but that was nothing compared to dancing the tango or something like that.

*

*

"_No momma, I didn't do it!" Charlotte cried, her mother stood in front of her with an large wooden spoon. _

"_I know ya did it Charlot." Her mother said as she started to hit Charlotte with the spoon. Charlotte got used to the feeling, but it still hurts._

*

*

Charlotte and Archer are walking down the street. They just had dinner.

"Would you like to go to the beach?" Archer asked as they walked to his car.

"I would like that but I ain't getting into the water this time." Charlotte said as she remembered the last time she went with Archer to the beach.

Archer was laughing. "I promise I won't throw you into the water."

"Alright then." Charlotte said as they went into the car and Archer drove to the beach.

*

*

"_Charlot!" Big daddy yelled._

_Charlotte ran off the stairs to the hallway were Big daddy was._

"_Yes big daddy." Charlotte said as she looked up to her father._

"_Today we're going to get ya horse." Big daddy said with an smile._

_Charlotte was so excited for this day. She wanted an horse for so long and now she was going to get one. _

"_Come Charlot, let's get an horse for ya." Big daddy said as he took Charlotte by the hand and opened the door. Charlotte couldn't wait to get her horse._

_*_

_*_

Archer and Charlotte were walking at the beach. Both didn't say a word as they were listening to the ocean. After 10 minutes Archer started to talk.

"I'm going to miss you." Archer said as he looked into the ocean.

"Don't be so mushy on me." Charlotte said.

Archer laughed. "I'm serious I've been with a lot of woman and none of them I've ever missed but I know I'll miss you."

"How do you know that?" Charlotte asked.

"The day I was in San Francisco, I really wished you had come with me." Archer said.

"I'm with Cooper." Charlotte said.

"I know, and I'm happy for you he gives you what I can't." Archer said. Charlotte didn't knew if Archer couldn't she believed everyone could but she wouldn't push Archer. He had this lifestyle for so long she knew and he wouldn't change it for anyone not even for her.

Archer grabbed her by the hips and kissed her on the lips. At first she wanted to push him away but she knew it would be their last kiss so she decided to give in and to enjoy the kiss. She just forgot about Cooper for a moment. She wanted to focus on Archer right now. After the kiss they looked into each others eyes and Charlotte saw an sparkle in Archer's eyes.

"I'll bring you home." Archer said and he lead her to his car.

*

*

_They're were so many horses. They had an white one, a full black, a brown one with an white line on his head, an brown one with black hair._

"_Hello Mr. Anderson, I looking for a horse for ma daughter Charlot." Big daddy told Mr. Anderson. _

"_You came to the right place, we only have first class horses." Mr. Anderson said. _

_After 10 minutes Charlotte had chosen her horse. She chose the full black horse and she called her Marjorie. It was her grandmothers second name. As Big daddy had paid for the horse Charlotte gave him an big hug. Big daddy kissed her on the cheek and they both had an big smile._

_*_

_*_

As the car had stopped in front of Charlotte's apartment she opened the door and looked to Archer.

"Thank you for dinner and all, I think I'll miss you too." Charlotte said.

"I had an wonderful time, take care of yourself Charlotte." Archer said.

"Goodbye Archer." She said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodbye Charlotte." Archer said as his hand touched her cheek. He tried to smile but he was sad knowing that this was their last time.

Charlotte stepped out of the car and waited as Archer drove away. She waved to him as the car passed her by. Archer was gone.

*

*

As she looked at her mobile she noticed it was already 1.30. She saw 4 missed calls from Cooper. She felt guilty towards Cooper. She had an great time with Archer while he was waiting for her. She hoped he would forgive her. But then her phone went off and as she looked at the screen she saw it was an call from Cooper she decided to answer it.

"It's Charlotte."

"Hey it's me." Cooper said.

"Hello me." Charlotte said as she laughed a little.

"I've tried to call you several times."

"Yeah I saw, but I was with an friend so I couldn't..."

"I know you were but I thought we would meet each other this night." Cooper said.

"I'm sorry we forgot about time."

"It's alright but who is this friend of yours actually?" Cooper asked.

Charlotte didn't knew what to say, she was afraid of his reaction.

*

*

Thank you for the updates! I hope you all like this one. Archer has left L.A. But the story goes on. They want an steady relationship but that ain't easy. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with some projects for school and I was out of inspiration. I don't think this story will be long because I've got an new idea for an Charlotte/Cooper story but I'll finish this first and I don't know if I'll finish WLTO. I hope you like it and thanks again for the reviews!!

*****

**Chapter 10**

*****

She wanted an solid relationship with Cooper so she knew she had to tell him the truth. But did she dare to do it? She realized that the answer took to long when Cooper started to get nervous.

"Are you ashamed of your friend Charlotte?" Cooper asked.

She knew that she had to tell him whether he got angry or not, she didn't like the idea that it had to go over the phone but he deserved the answer.

"It's Archer." Charlotte said it sounded a little frustrated out of her mouth.

"Oh, how's he doing? I thought he was still in the hospital." Cooper said.

"You're okay that I'm friends with him?" Charlotte asked in disbelief. Cooper just asked how he was doing?!

"Charlotte if he is your friend than I should respect that I can't tell you who your friends can be or not. We're moving on Charlotte we have to forget some things that happened and I forgave you remember? But he will never be my friend but I'll respect him like any other person." Cooper said hoping that she would always be honest to him now she knows this.

"I'm glad you said that." Charlotte said and she felt relieved. "He's doing fine and he's out of the hospital but he's leaving this morning so I went to say goodbye and all." Charlotte said with not revealing too much details.

"Alright you know what why don't we have lunch tomorrow?" Cooper asked.

"I would love that which place and time?"

"1pm at Macy Jones."

"See you there." Charlotte said as they hung up.

*

*

_Heartbreaker you've got the best of me  
But I just keep coming back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run your game on me?  
I should of known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart _

_*_

"_I've seen you with Melissa at the theaters!" Charlotte yelled to her boyfriend Josh._

"_You've seen it wrong you're the only one for me." Josh told Charlotte. He pulled her into an hug. Charlotte couldn't help but give in. Maybe she saw it wrong Josh was so nice to her. He brought a lot of gifts for her like roses, teddy bears and perfume. He was her first love but he didn't treat her like it._

_*_

"_Mmmm it smells nice in here" Big daddy said as he walked into the kitchen. He saw his wife and his daughter, Charlotte standing in the kitchen in front of the oven. Then ms. King turned around and smiled to her husband. "We're baking an apple pie." Ms. King told her husband. Charlotte also turned around after one last sneak peek of their apple pie and faced Big Daddy. _

"_Seems like y'all have a great time!." Big daddy said._

"_Yes we have right darlin?" Ms. King said facing her daughter._

"_Yes we have." Charlotte said. Her mother was sometimes abusive but her mother had her 'good' days and then she was the perfect housewife. She wished her mother showed that side more often._

"_Well why don't you come with me to take care of ya horse Charlot!." Big Daddy told Charlotte._

"_Y'all have to wait a while befo the pie is done!" Big Daddy said as he and Charlotte went to the yard. _

_*_

_*_

Cooper and Charlotte were having lunch. They were sitting at an table in the restaurant near an ventilator because it was an hot day. Cooper didn't eat that much and Charlotte noticed it. He just wanted to be with her he hadn't seen her all day and he missed her already. He wanted to live together again but after what he said it had to wait before she was ready.

"Somethings wrong Coop?" Charlotte asked as Cooper was staring at her for minutes.

"Oh .. no nothings wrong." Cooper said just being woken up of his thoughts.

"Thinking bout someone?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes I was thinking about you....and I actually."

"You were?" Charlotte said a little sarcastic.

"I just wished things were like it used to be with us, before the fight and all."

"I know..." Charlotte said thinking back about the days he carried her from work to his home so she would move in with him. Or the time she demolished his bathroom and he freaked out. She didn't admit it but she loved waking up next to him.

"It just takes time, before we'll get there." Charlotte said.

"But we will right?" Cooper said with hope in his voice.

Charlotte smiled a little "Yes we will." Charlotte said as they both smiled. At this moment she realized how much she had missed Cooper. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she knew he wanted the same.

*

*

Cooper was sitting at her balcony with ocean view. Charlotte came to him with two martini's in her hand. Her specialty she thought to herself. The Sun was fading into the ocean. The sky was orange, yellow and blue colored. They clanged their glasses and took an sip. Cooper was smiling at her he felt blessed that he had her again. "Listen Charlotte, it's going to be an long road with high and lows but I'll be by your side always." Cooper said as he kissed Charlotte. Charlotte kissed him back and then they held their heads together and Charlotte looked deep in his eyes and knew she was safe and that it was going to be alright. "Thank you." she said as they kissed again.

*

*

**THE END**

*****

*****

**I just wanted to say thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed this story. This is my first finished story and I have an idea for an new one. Hopefully you all will read it soon.**


End file.
